ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
No Honor Among Bros
No Honor Among Bros is the fifty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with a Plumber checking on the prisoners in the Plumber HQ, indicating that it's time to sleep. He notices that Fistrick is still working out, but lets him finish at Fistrick's request. After the Plumber is gone, Fistina reveals a secret tunnel between her and Fistrick's cell. She asks him if their plan works, and he says it is guaranteed to work, but they must leave now. Using her detachable hand, Fistina passes Fistrick a vial to which he adds his own sweat, creating a highly corrosive substance which he sprays onto their doors in order to escape. Meanwhile, the substance's stench goes through a vent which leads straight to Rook's room, and Rook inadvertently breathes it in. When Rook wakes up and goes to his mirror he starts to feel weird. He flips up his hair and begins acting like Fistrick. He then grabs his Proto-Tool and stares at it seriously. Subsequently, Ben arrives at the HQ to tell Rook that Fistrick and Fistina escaped, but is surprised that Rook has modified his appearance, the Proto-Tool and the Proto-TRUK. Concerned, Ben asks Rook to come with him to the lab. At the lab, after some banter between the two Galvans about Driba's missing Mr. Smoothy straw, Blukic says that Rook is alright, except for a toxic substance detected in his temperamental lobe. Driba explains it's a part of a Revonnahgander, which is responsible for determining personality. Max is concerned that Rook has been compromised, but Rook aggressively assures him that he is fine. Ben remarks that despite Rook's current behavior, they should be fine. In the next scene Rook and Ben are driving around in the city and hope they will find the escaped prisoners. Rook suggests driving around until they spot the villains, but Ben tells Rook that they need a better plan. Rook asks Ben for suggestions, to which Ben admits that Rook has always been the team's thinkier. As Rook tries to figure out something, he decides he needs to drink a smoothie. At Mr. Smoothy, Rook tries to interrogate some aliens but fails to get anything out of them. Ben realizes that Rook is not in the shape to think and tells Rook to go to Fistrick's old hangout. When they arrive, they see Fistrick's old gang who seemingly live there. They tell them that none of them saw Fistrick as Rook joins them on the couch, behaving like one of the gang. Annoyed, Ben turns into Wildmutt and starts to sniff around the place. Suddenly, Fistrick and Fistina appear but when they see Ben, they escape. Much to Ben's annoyance, Rook marvels at Fistrick's new vehicle. The chase eventually brings them to Undertown. Fistrick and Fistina arrive at the entrance of an arena where the Golden Fist Tournament is being held, the tournament that they both have dreamed about for so long. When they hear the Broto-TRUK coming they enter the building and register. Ben is surprised that the villains broke out of prison only to register for a tournament, but Rook gets just as impressed by seeing the Golden Fist as Fistrick. He convinces Ben to go inside and participate, on the pretext of ensuring that the Fist does not end up in the wrong hands. In the lobby, they encounter Liam who says he knows nothing about the escaped prisoners' whereabouts and quickly leaves. As the tournament begins Ben sees that the announcer is Slix Vigma. He notes that Slix Vigma has gone "kinda legit". The first fight begins; Liam vs. Fistina. Liam says that he has been waiting a long time for this fight. Fistina defeats Liam with relatively no effort at all. In the next fight Bahrvad is against Fistrick. By the usage of dirty tactics that are otherwise banned, Fistrick defeats the Tetramand. Rook is next and he has to fight Solid Plugg. He tries his best but nothing he does is effective against Solid Plugg, leaving Rook sweating and exhausted. Ultimately, Rook wins the fight due to Solid Plugg's slipping on Rook's sweat and knocking himself out. Ben is the next to fight and his opponent is Malice who he met before. Malice tells him that he is angry because Ben prevented centuries of brutal warfare and suddenly attacks him. Ben turns into The Worst that is revealed to be an Atrocian, a species known for being indestructible. This is of no comfort to Ben as Malice contains to maul him painfully. After three hours of pointless punching, kicking and biting (during which the audience falls asleep), Malice faints due to exhaustion. Fistrick is up against Fistina who thanks him for helping her to fulfill her dream and wants to see a fair fight. However, Fistrick betrays her, using a Sonic Device to make Fistina fall apart. Rook is up against Ben and quickly attacks him with his Broto-Tool. Ben turns into Upchuck and seemingly defeats Rook. He reverts back, concerned for Rook, but Rook reveals to have faked his defeat, punching him in the gut and kicking him in the face, knocking Ben out. In the lobby a Medic is catering to Ben. Ben tells him that something is wrong with Rook, but the Medic takes this to mean that Rook will probably lose the final match, and he quickly bets fifty Taydens on Fistrick. Meanwhile, Fistina reassembles her body and notices that the Golden Fist is guarded in a room next to her. The final fight begins but instead of attacking each other, Fistrick and Rook gesture aggressively at each other in nearly mirrored movements. It isn't until the infuriated audience starts throwing things at Fistrick that Rook begins attacking. Meanwhile, Fistina attempts to flirt with the guards for passage, but when this fails she merely knocks them out and takes the Fist for herself. Ben tells Fistina that the Golden Fist is not hers and to put it back. Saying that nobody can ruin her dreams, she attacks Ben who transforms into Cannonbolt just in time. Despite Cannonbolt's high durability, Fistina easily punches Cannonbolt around with the fist's power and laser attack, sending Ben and her crashing into the arena. Slix notes that Fistina has taken the Fist despite her elimination from the tournament; Rook, using the distraction caused by this, takes down Fistrick. Fistina points the Golden Fist at him and just before she could shoot, she stops. She says that even with the stupid hairdo she could never attack her "Little Rook" and surrenders the Golden Fist. The audience applauds Rook's victory, with Slix declaring "Fist-Rook" the winner. Ben groans at Rook's poorly named psuedonym, but Rook flashes his Plumber Badge and tells everyone that they are under arrest for taking part in an illegal tournament. Exhausted, Ben notes that Rook's dedication to being a Plumber won out in the end. Back at the HQ, Driba has found his straw in the cafeteria. Blukic and Driba note that the poison in Rook's system will eventually wear off naturally, but there's nothing they can do about it. Rook says that they should "totally hit some clubs" with his newly obtained Golden Fist. Frustrated, Ben wonders if they can't simply lock Rook up until the toxin wears off. Major Events *Slix Vigma makes his'' Omniverse'' debut. *Yetta and Dubba make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Malice *Bahrvad *Medic *Unknown Alpha Squad Member Neutral *Slix Vigma (first re-appearance) *Corvo *Hoodlum *Fistrick's Thug *Solid Plugg *Liam *Dubba (first appearance) Villains *Fistrick *Fistina Cameo Characters *Pretty Boy *Julius *Pink-Worst *Violet-Worst *Orange-Worst *Pakmar *Mr. Baumann *Toby Monitor *Gil Steptoe *Yetta (first appearance) *Billy *Alien Kid *Smoothy Vendor *Lepidopterran Kid *Lillimusha DiForestini *Kineceleran Kids **N-D **L-N **ML-E **N-8 *Psyphon's Gang **Tummyhead **Bouncer **Thunderpig **Bug-Lite **Piscciss Volann Prisoner **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk **Psyphon's Minion Aliens Used *Wildmutt *The Worst *Perk Upchuck *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors *Walkatrout was credited although he didn't appear in the episode. Naming and Translations Allusions *The Golden Fist looks like the The Infinity Gauntlet of Marvel Comics. *The name of the tournament title is based of The King of Iron Fist Tournament from Tekken series. *During his fight with Fistrick and at the end of the episode, Rook dances the Gangnam Style. Trivia *It aired on Latin America and Brazil on July 18, 2014. *The Worst's species name was revealed to be Atrocian. *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Molestache was actually used in the episode but had to be cut out for time.http://i.imgur.com/aEGkewi.png References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes